The RRA Meet the Narnians
by ammNIwriter
Summary: The RRA are off on yet another adventure, only this time they travel to the mystical land of Narnia. Set during Prince Caspian. Expect lots of fun as Narnia has the RRA inflicted upon them. R&R. COMPLETE.
1. A trek through a forest

**A trek through a forest**

As a present for her 18th birthday Annie's mum and dad, through the usual communication channels - their solicitors and William - made the arrangement to buy the tickets for three of her RRA girls to come over. And that is how Annie came to be walking around the Castle Grounds with Cee, Zebbie and Voldy even though the forest was white with the frost that had fallen during the previous night. The winter air bit at their faces, but still they plodded through the tall, bare trees. The girls were softly treading through the fallen leaves. That is until Voldy saw it. A little grey squirrel fixing up its home. She ran after it, with Zebbie and Cee giving chase. And it was then that something caught Annie's eye.

A large sycamore tree stood out from the others. It still had most of its leaves and its bark did not look dry and brittle like the other tree trunks. But this was not the most unusual thing about the tree, nor what had caught Annie's eye. No, it was the small orb-like ball of light sitting at the roots of the tree. It entranced Annie and she found herself walking towards the ice blue light. Annie's mind flicked momentarily, just before she reached the light, to how much of a resemblance the light was to Alexander Skarsgård's eyes.

* * *

"I just wanted to talk to him!" moaned Voldy as Zebbie and Cee gently pulled her away from the squirrel and back to where they had last left Annie.

Only Annie wasn't there. She was nowhere in sight.

"Where's my Annie?" asked Cee.

But before they could search any further a whirring noise sounded just beside a sycamore tree that was still full of life. Then a purple police box slowly appeared and out jumped four other girls. These newcomers raced over to Voldy, Zebbie and Cee; their eyes all wide in shock.

"Mysty what are you doing here?" Voldy asked her sister.

"Well Maple, Josie, LC and me were in the TARDIS just flying around when Annie's tracking device in her phone suddenly started putting strange noises over the radio," replied Mysty.

"As we were travelling to get here it just stopped. And now we aren't getting any signature from Annie," added Josie.

"The TARDIS is translating the noises as we speak," explained LC.

"And I got in contact with the Doctor with regards to the tracking device signal. He said that you'd need a very powerful magnetic force to block it," reported Maple.

"So how do we find Annie?" asked Zebbie just as they heard a noise from the TARDIS.

The girls all ran into the TARDIS. LC began pressing buttons and read what the TARDIS had found. She gasped causing the others to look at her, worried for their friend.

"She's…in…" choked LC in a breathless voice. "Narnia!"

All the girls stared at LC. Realisation for what she had just said slowly sunk in. Grins began spreading across the faces of all the girls.

"Now this could be fun!" exclaimed Maple.

"We should pick up the others before we go though," said Josie.

As they moved across Earth picking up their other friends they all wore identical expressions of anticipation. There was no doubt about it - Narnia would never be the same, especially not after the arrival of the RRA.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter and I apologise for that but I just wanted a beginning to set the story up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.

~Annie

xx


	2. Caspian's Find

**Caspian's Find**

Caspian was crouched low and slowly making his way through the forest; his bow at the ready. He paused after his next step. His sharp, keen eyes saw the leaves on the forest floor rustle slightly. He eased back the twang of the bow and patiently waited. By the trunk of a large oak he saw the antlers of the wonderful beast he hunted. It cautiously stepped forward; ears perked up, eyes searching the entire area for danger. Caspian took another step forward. The deer paused and listened. It abruptly stood up and ran off as something rustled the leaves in the branches above the beast. Caspian threw his bow around him and walked to the base of the tree to see who had been sent to baby-sit him this time. He gasped in surprise at what he found.

Annie was standing in her socks on a branch, staring around her trying to get her bearings. Her shoes were sitting at the base of the trunk and her hat and scarf were hung on a lower branch. Her hair was tousled around her pale face. She had rosy pink cheeks from the exertion of climbing the tree and there were some leaves threaded through her hair.

"May I help you?" Caspian called up to the strange maiden in blue trousers.

Annie shrieked and lost her footing on the branch. She fell backwards and gravity pulled her down to earth. Earth just happened to provide a much softer landing than the forest floor in the form of Caspian. Even though the landing was much better than she could have thought (its not everyday a girl gets to fall into the strong muscular arms of a young man) Annie was still annoyed he'd caused her to fall and so quickly jumped off him scowling, ensuring her bony elbows dug into his chest. But recognition dawned as she brushed herself off and stared at the man lying on the forest floor rubbing his chest. She smiled broadly at him and Caspian had a fleeting moment to think that her smiling was more terrifying than the girl scowling before she pounced on him. Caspian lay, exceptionally confused, on the forest floor with Annie straddling him.

"Voldy isn't here right now so in my book that makes you available," Annie grinned.

"Available?" asked Caspian.

Annie's eyes closed as she listened to his voice.

"Gawd I love your accent! Anyway yes you are available, therefore I now take you as my secret husband slash slave. Just don't tell your-already-RRA-legal wife, Voldy, about us otherwise she'll string us both up and force feed us one of her yet-to-be-tested potions. Also she'd likely take one of my husbands and do things to him. And most likely it would be Eric she'd steal. If that happened I would kill you myself," she smiled brightly," cause no one touches **my Eric**!"

Caspian's guards suddenly appeared and grabbed Annie by her forearms; dragging her off their king. Another helped Caspian to his feet and then they marched in the direction of the castle. The guards' fingers pinched into Annie's arms as they gripped her tighter; concerned by her mad mutterings. Suddenly Annie planted her feet in the ground, halting the procession.

"Hold up…if I'm in Narnia, during Caspian's time…that means I won't get to meet Mr Tumnus!" she turned to look back at one of the trees and scowled at the inanimate tree, "Asshole tree!"

The guards ignored her and continued walking, towing their prisoner with them, until they reached their tethered horses. One of the guards bound Annie's hands and another gagged her at Caspian's command. Then she was placed on the saddle of the spare horse. They trotted off to the castle, Annie swaying unsteadily on the saddle.

* * *

After returning and leaving the guards to restrain Annie in the dungeons below, Caspian went in search of Susan and Peter to inform them of his 'find'. He was walking across the courtyard when he saw them walking on either side of Aslan, heads bowed in deep conversation. They looked up; Susan and Caspian's eyes locked. Her eyes brimmed with sadness and regret. Caspian turned to walk away but Aslan's low and commanding growl had Caspian waiting for them to approach him instead of fleeing.

But before Susan, Peter and Aslan reached Caspian a whirring noise sounded between them and a purple police box began to fade in and out of view. When it had solidified the Narnians and Telmarines gathered around it. Lucy and Edmund stood beside their brother and sister and looked at the purple box with avid interest. All the spectators surveyed the box with interest mixed with fear. Several of the Minotaurs armed themselves. Aslan looked to them with an all-knowing look.

"Lower your weapons. They mean us no harm."

A shout was heard from within the box just as the door flew open.

"But I wanted the green one!" shouted Maple.

"Look, Maple, there are _three_ green gowns. Just put one on," LC said patiently to the youngest member of the RRA.

"Girls?" Dean said from the door reminding them where they had just arrived.

Mira noticed the crowd gathered outside. "Um, LC…so much for 'keeping a low profile'."

"Well you try driving the TARDIS through that vortex to try and end up in this magical land!"

Mysty and Voldy ignored all of their RRA sisters the moment they clapped eyes on two faces in the crowd. They dived out of the TARDIS - Mysty into Peter's arms and Voldy into Caspian's.

"Hello husband," greeted the blood sisters.

Caspian, over Voldy's head, turned to Aslan.

"Why are strange females calling me husband?" he asked as the rest of the RRA exited the TARDIS more demurely.

Voldy pulled back from Caspian. Her eyes flashed silver. Six of the pot plants around the courtyard suddenly cracked and broke.

"Well at least that solves a problem if Jack were to turn up here," said Paula seriously.

The other RRA girls shuddered in remembrance.

"Who. called. you. Hus-" Voldy began questioning, her voice dripping with ice, but her eyes no longer silver. "**ANNIE!**" she screamed. "Annie, come here and explain to me why you stole my husband before I go find Eric!"

The lack of an answer worried Cee. Usually Annie would come quickly and defend Eric's life. She'd apologise saying that she couldn't help herself and that Caspian was just too darn good looking for his own good! The silence was ominous. Especially with Voldy threatening Annie's favourite husband. She would _never _let anyone away with threatening Eric. Cee approached Caspian, pushed Voldy aside slightly and thrust a finger into his chest to ensure she had his attention.

"Where's my Annie?"

Maple, Mira, Lollzie and Josie walked off towards the castle in search of Annie. A few moments later laughter echoed out of the castle and out into the courtyard. Annie stormed out of the castle, dressed in a white cotton dress, and had a look of murder on her face. Maple, Lollzie, Mira and Josie followed slowly behind her, clinging to the walls for support because they were laughing so hard. Tears leaked from the corners of their eyes as they took in the perplexed faces of the crowd below. Annie rushed through the crowd of Narnians and Telmarines, shoving them all out of her way, until she reached Caspian. Voldy's lips were pursed and she glared at Annie, but her mouth popped open in shock as Annie slapped Caspian across the face.

"How dare you gag me!" she exclaimed.

All the other girls burst out laughing and were joined by Maple, Mira, Lollzie and Josie.

"You should see the state of the guards," giggles Maple to the other RRA girls.

Annie's attention was still affixed to Caspian. Her fury slowly dying as she stared at Caspian's beauty.

"Now to make it up to me you're gonna hold a feast in our honour. Agreed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Alright let me put this into laymen's terms for you: You give BIG feast in our honour," she said in a caveman voice, "or you get something worse than a slap."

"I would agree with them Caspian. These Daughters of Eve have great courage and little fear," said Aslan.

"Apologies for the scene Great Aslan," said Annie demurely as she curtseyed and kept her head and eyes lowered.

The others gathered fell silent, until Maple, Mira and Lollzie launched themselves at Aslan, hugging him tightly and tangling their fingers through his thick, glorious mane.

"Have a feast prepared in honour of our newly arrived guests -" announced Caspian.

"The RRA," shouted the girls, smiling broadly at one another.


	3. What a waste of cake!

**What a Waste of Cake!**

Everyone was dressed in their best clothes. The RRA were given their own rooms and also some robes to choose from. When they entered the Great Hall they found several tables had been placed lengthwise around the room with the longest table sitting along the back wall. All the tables were covered in white linen tablecloths.

As the girls entered several Badgers were setting places on the tables. Voldy and Annie rushed to the back table, holding their skirts up as they ran, to find Caspian would be sitting in the middle of the table between Annie and…

"_Susan_?" shrieked Voldy and Annie together.

"His way of apologising, Daughter of Eve," said Trufflehunter to Annie.

"Well it ain't much of an apology if I have to sit through an entire meal with _her_ there!" complained Annie, just as Voldy lifted up Susan's place name and exchanged it with her own, leaving Susan to sit beside Dean and her sister Lucy.

Voldy and Annie smiled happily at the new change, while the others shook their heads.

"This is gonna cause trouble," muttered LC to Josie.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of lots of different people and Narnians. They all rose when Caspian entered and waited for him to be seated. The food was delicious and the conversation flowed easily. After finishing their meal Maple, Lollzie and Mira surveyed the area; looking for where they could next find some fun. They immediately spotted Susan who kept flashing looks at Caspian, Annie and Voldy, who were laughing a lot. The girls edged out of the room to the water pump. Everything changed in that moment.

Maple, Lollzie and Mira rushed back into the Great Hall with brightly coloured water balloons. They stood at the doors and watched as Susan put down her knife and fork and sat back. The moment her gaze flashed back to Caspian, Annie and Voldy they aimed and pelted Susan with them.

"Direct hit!" yelled Maple happily, punching the air, as her blue water bomb burst on Susan's face.

Caspian was on his feet and rushed over to check on Susan, who had fallen off her chair and was lying in a wet heap on the floor due to all three of the Torture Crew pelting her with water bombs at the same time. Annie and Voldy followed Caspian quickly.

"Oi! Caspian it's getting a little out of hand keeping us all on our toes, so which one of us do you have feelings for?" asked Annie, putting her hands on her hips and staring down at him, ignoring the drenched Susan completely.

Caspian looked blankly at Annie. Voldy turned to her and smiled brilliantly.

"He likes me more! He _is_ my husband after all. Of course he loves me the most!"

Annie glared at Voldy. "I wouldn't bet on it. He wants someone mature and sophisticated and queenly!"

"Well that rules you out," muttered Susan. Neither Annie or Voldy heard this, but Mira did and it got Susan a goblet of water poured over her.

But no one paid this any heed as the argument between the two RRA sisters escalated.

"Look he isn't even your type!" screeched Voldy.

"My _type_? _What_ type? I don't have a type!"

"Hmmm, how about tall, blonde and dead?"

"He's _undead_! And you sound like Claudine in -"

"Don't get off the point! Vampire is your type, so leave _mine_ alone!"

Annie, frustrated, turned to the table beside her and grabbed a slice of Banoffee Pie and threw it at Voldy. Toffee, banana and pastry clung to her face and dress. Some was also matted in her hair. Her eyes flashed silver momentarily, but she quickly lunged for a bowl of creamed potatoes and dumped the entire contents on Annie's head.

Meanwhile the entire hall just sat staring at the scene. The RRA girls had all been on their feet since the first water balloon and were now trying to make their way to their fighting sisters, but this proved even harder when they had three of their other sisters pelting other people in the Hall with water balloons and food. All manner of foods were poured over the other until finally Voldy threw a slice of Pavalova that landed on Annie's chest and at the same time Annie threw a slice of chocolate gateau, which had been on Voldy's plate, at Voldy. Both girls paused and looked down at themselves. They were covered, head to toe, in various foods.

"What a waste of cake!" exclaimed Voldy glaring up at Annie. But she soon burst into fits of laughter when Annie scooped up some of the Pavalova on her chest and ate it.

"Waste not want not," said Annie cheerfully.

"And it might add a few inches to your height," said Susan under her breath as she rose from the floor.

But this time Annie did hear her. Grabbing a bread roll she pitched it and succeeded in hitting Susan square in the forehead. But all the other RRA girls had had the same idea and soon food was flying from all directions.

"Do you concede?" asked Voldy.

"Never!" yelled Annie as she tackled Voldy.

The pair upended a table and more food went everywhere. The chocolate fountain crashed to the ground covering Voldy and Annie with melted chocolate as they continued fighting. The other RRA girls shrugged and joined in with the Food Fight. All except Cee. She hated to see Voldy and her Annie fighting. Her gaze became affixed on the cause of the current situation. She strode over to Caspian, who was trying to awaken an unconscious Susan. Cee pulled her arm back, her hand closed into a fist.

"Caspian!" she called out in her loudest voice.

He turned his head to look up at her and she struck; punching his jaw. She wasted no time and started pummelling the rest of his body. Caspian cried out to her to stop hitting him and Voldy and Annie stopped wrestling in the midst of the fallen food.

"**STOP!**" they yelled together.

Everyone stopped throwing food. Cee looked up at Annie and Voldy. An orange soared through the air as Annie shook Voldy's hand.

"I…relent," she said through gritted teeth. But a glance at Caspian who was bleeding slightly toughened her. "He is yours," she said loudly.

As the girls gathered and surveyed the damage they noticed three certain members of their group were missing: Maple, Mira and Lollzie. For the sake of all Narnians and Telemarines the RRA went off in search of them accompanied by Reepicheep and Glenstorm. They walked through the forest with Reepicheep leading and Glenstorm bringing up the rear. Suddenly the little mouse was up in the air, dangling by a vine. The RRA cautiously approached it and studied the contraption Reepicheep was caught in. it was the exact same as the ones Robin Hood and his gang used.

"Would you mind? A little help here."

"Sh!" chided the girls, who then cupped their hands around their mouths and began shouting. "Mira! Lollzie! Maple!" to which they received giggles from above.

Looking up, the RRA found the Torture Crew up the tree with a fourth person beside them.

"We have a surprise for you!" called Lollzie down to the girls gleefully.

The Torture Crew slowly lowered down the fourth person. He had fluorescent pink, green and orange hair in a design like a dart board. The girls had also managed to dye his sideburns, beard, moustache and eyebrows purple. The RRA approached him and recognised him at once, even though he was dressed in a 1950s housewife costume. It was General Glozelle!

"Where did you get the clothes from?" asked LC suspiciously.

"Oh they were just…lying around."

"Uh-huh. We'll just pretend I believe you."

While Mira, Maple and Lollzie got out of the tree; Annie, Josie, Voldy and Mysty noticed a rustling in the bushes. Josie pulled out a long, broadsword from the satchel she carried. Mysty lifted her bow from her back and loaded it with a sharp arrow. The arrowhead was laced with poison so deadly it killed instantaneously. Voldy prepared herself to turn wolf, whilst Annie removed her flying daggers from their sheath on her thigh. She nodded to the others and flung four of the daggers. A cry of shock came seconds later. The girls cautiously approached the tall grass. Once they had walked through the wall of tall grass they found the cause of the rustling. Fastened to an ordinary Oak was a dwarf. The four daggers were pierced through his shirt at each wrist and through the trousers he wore, securing him in place.

Reepicheep came crashing in behind them and almost attacked the dwarf, but Mysty grabbed him and held him fast.

"My Lady, do you not realise that this is Nikabrik, traitor to the Narnians and servant of the White Witch."

"Shouldn't you be dead?" asked Josie.

"My Mistress returned me to my body and gave me life again."

"So the White Witch…" gasped Paula.

"Is back," he smiled cruelly.

Annie gazed at him, horrified, and before anyone could stop her had struck. Nikabrik was dead once more. The RRA went back to the castle to find that the Pevensies had left. They had returned to their world and Aslan had also gone. There was no one around who could help them try to defeat the White Witch and so they would have to do it on their own…

* * *

**A/N:** Look out for Narnia Christmas Special sometime this week for the last chapter of this fic. Yes girls you read right. One. Last. Final. Chapter.

Love you all. Please review!

~Annie

xx


	4. Narnia Christmas Special

**A/N:** Zebbie, Voldy, Mysty, Lollzie, Mira, Dean, Zara, Paula, LC, Annee, Vicky, Lizhi and Nova; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here is your Christmas pressie from me…I apologise for not being able to write you each individual fics. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Narnia Christmas Special**

The girls were in the library trying to search for records on where to start looking for the White Witch but could not find anything. They had been researching for four hours straight. Half the girls had already falling asleep. Narnia was amazing, but heck the history was arduous and mostly nonsensical and unrelated to their current problem. Annie disappeared for an hour once the majority of girls had fallen asleep.

"And where were you?" Voldy rounded on her.

"I wasn't with Caspian if that's what you're thinking," she whispered back before yelling at the others, "Grubs up! Come on! Get it quick while you still can."

The girls awoke to the smell of all their favourites sitting on a wooden trolley. Annie had spent the better part of an hour finding all the ingredients and making a special plate for each girl.

"Thanks Annie. But what brought this on?" asked Paula.

"Well I like cooking and seeing as its almost Christmas I thought you all deserved a little treat from me."

"Christmas!" exclaimed LC. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Maple said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Winter. Snow. The White Witch. We find where there is snow and we find her!"

"There's been reports of snow up in the far mountains," said Doctor Cornelius as he filched one of the freshly baked croissants.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go kill some witchy butt!" exclaimed Mira, Maple and Lollzie; the Torture Crew always ready to hurt someone.

"What?" Annie asked crestfallen. "But…breakfast!" she whined.

"Annie we have to go," said LC.

Annie pouted. Then folded herself to the floor and sat cross legged as she made her breakfast: crepes plastered in chocolate sauce and two slices of fresh pineapple.

"Annie!" complained the RRA.

"I haven't ate in five hours and if you expect me to trek up some mountain I will need my food!"

At that moment Caspian appeared and noticed the girls glaring at Annie.

"What's happened now?" he whispered conspiratorially with Doctor Cornelius.

"Well Annie wants to eat her breakfast but the others want to go out and kill the White Witch."

"What? No, it is too dangerous," exclaimed Caspian his accent getting thicker.

"For the White Witch when it comes to us, mate" said Annie around a bite of crepe. "We may need something warmer. Why don't you guys go pack and I'll eat."

The RRA shook their heads and traipsed upstairs to pack some warmer clothing. Josie and Paula also went down to the stables to secure horses for them all. Half an hour later the girls all carried fur coats and Annie was almost ready.

"Um, you've got a bit of…" General Glozelle said pointing at Annie's lip.

She flicked her tongue out to try and get the chocolate that had missed her mouth.

"Did I get it?"

"No, allow me," he said kindly as he wiped away the chocolate with his thumb.

Annie immediately licked it off with a smirk at his surprised expression.

"Waste not want not," she said in a low voice.

"_Annie!_ What the heck are you doing?" shrieked Zebbie as she tugged on Annie's arm.

"General Glozelle was helping me with a bit of chocolate I'd missed," she smirked.

The other girls scowled at Annie and dragged her off. She gave a small wave and smile back to General Glozelle who still looked slightly shocked.

"We will be accompanying you," Caspian greeted them at the stables with eight of his finest men already on their horses behind him.

"Caspian it could be dangerous!" pouted Voldy stroking his cheek.

"Voldy I have known you but three days. I see you are a brave, strong and wonderful girl, maybe that is why I am attracted to you, but I cannot let you go off to fight her on your own. If something were to happen to you, or any of your sisters, that I might have been able to prevent should I have been there; well I could never forgive myself," he said quietly to his wife.

Voldy gave him a small peck on the lips and nodded. They all got on their horses and rode out of the Castle, heading straight for the mountains in front of them. Already they could see the peaks were covered in brilliant white snow.

"Its quite breathtaking," breathed Vicky as they stared out across the expanse of the land they had to ride.

The ride was quite smooth the whole way until they had to tether their horses and begin the climb up the mountain.

"Oof!" exclaimed Annie as she fell for a third time, but this time she just lay on the grass.

"Annie?" General Glozelle reached out for her.

Annie groaned. "Can't I just stay here? I'm not made for climbing mountains!"

"Annie, come on. The sooner we get up this mountain the sooner you'll get to hurt the White Witch for making you have to come up this far," smiled Lollzie.

"Oh now that sounds good. On you lot go. I'll catch up in a second."

The others smiled and continued hiking up the steep mountain. General Glozelle plonked himself down beside Annie and stared down at the base of the mountain. Annie turned her head to survey him while she was still lying prostrate on the mountain. He felt her eyes on him and turned to find himself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Why did you stay?" she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by the thick coat around her.

"To make sure you did come," he smiled.

Annie groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. General Glozelle stood and held out his hand to Annie to help her up, when Annie suddenly realised it was very quiet around them. Too quiet for her liking. Annie surveyed the area without moving her head, but her sharp eyes couldn't see anything. Shutting her eyes she tried to project her hearing and listened carefully for any noise.

There! In the shadows of the mountain a twig snapped. She heard the growl of the animal and her eyes suddenly opened in time to see the huge polar bear lunge at General Glozelle. Annie tackled him to the ground and the polar bear's claws grazed her back. She pushed the pain away from her mind and immediately grasped three of her flying daggers in her hand. She palmed them out with a casual flick. They were sharp enough to slice through the polar bear's thick skin as they flew through the air and returned to Annie like boomerangs. She then lowered herself into a crouch, keeping her eyes trained on the beast before her. When it lunged, she sprang from her crouch too. They hit each other in the air. General Glozelle shouted out a cry to the others further up the mountain, just as Annie produced her long silver katana from its hilt strapped to her back. She struck with all her strength and sliced the animal's skin and the katana slid straight through the muscle and pierced his heart. The polar bear let out a fierce growl before its mouth and sharp teeth found purchase on Annie's arm. The teeth cut through her clothes, skin and muscle like a knife through butter. Annie gasped in pain, but thrust the katana further. The polar bear gave a shudder and then it stopped moving.

Annie quickly withdrew her arm. The nerves in her right hand had been hit and damaged and she no longer could hold on to the katana. The others arrived suddenly and Annie was given medical treatment. They knew they would be unable to go any further and so made camp at a small cave. General Glozelle carried Annie in and lay her beside the fire. She was warm to touch, but pale as the snow suddenly appearing around them and shivering like the trees against the wintry gales. Looked at the wounds on Annie's arm that the bear had made.

"They're coated with poison. It'll take an hour at most for it to work its way to her heart," he said gravely.

"No!" wailed the others.

"Just let her sleep."

They all nodded and sat in the cave watching her. The idea of losing a sister was so painful to them all. Paula couldn't stick it anymore and stepped out of the cave to have some alone time. As she walked she noticed the glinting. Her feet stumbled across the land towards the glinting until she found herself in a cave that looked like it was made of glass. She slipped and slid across the floor. Suddenly she stopped. She couldn't move. Her eyes even froze in place. And then the White Witch was standing over her smiling down at her newest ornament.

"You girls have no hope. But you will make beautiful ornaments for my queendom," she smiled before disappearing.

"Where is Paula?" asked Tyrus.

The others looked around and were suddenly on their feet rushing out to find their sister. Josie and Voldy were the ones that found her frozen solid in the cave. The girls converged around the cave and then heard the icy laughter from behind them. Turning around they saw the White Witch enjoying their tears. The Telemarines and Narnians all became entranced and fell to their knees when they saw her. She blew cold air over them all and the RRA watched as they, too, froze.

The rest of the RRA became enraged and rushed at her, all drawing their various weapons. Voldy and Mysty however crept into the cave behind them. They had found that only the ice crystal would have enough force to kill her once and for all. They searched throughout the cave before they finally found it in a small crevice. They rushed out to find the White Witch had froze all their sisters. Mysty raced forward, but was also turned to ice. Voldy grasped the ice crystal and raced forward as Cee provided a distraction.

The sound of Cee's scream as she turned to ice woke Annie from her slumber. She raced out into the snow even though she had very little strength. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the White Witch advance on Voldy.

"Voldy!" Annie shouted as she jumped, lunging for the White Witch.

Voldy threw Annie the ice crystal, which Annie caught in her right hand. The pain brought a curse to Annie's lips as blood trickled out of her wound and on to the crystal. She landed on the White Witch's back and thrust the crystal straight into her heart. There was an implosion of bright light and then a whirlwind started up. All those frozen were suddenly free from the spell again. They all stood up and watched as Annie slipped from the White Witch's back. Before the White Witch was able to pull the ice crystal out the entire RRA charged and struck her at the same time with their weapons. A deafening, bell-like roar resounded off the mountain as the White Witch exploded. There was nothing left of her. All that was left was the ice crystal covered in Annie's blood. A groan from the base of a fir tree had the RRA racing towards their sister.

They watched as the snow melted away and the sun's rays shone on their faces. The Telemarines and Narnians stared at the girls converged around one another. The sun shone around their heads like halos. Warmth flooded back into Annie's face. Rushed forwards and watched as the needles of the fir tree stuck in her skin and healed the wound. Joyous tears fell from all their eyes as they hugged one another. The Telemarines and Narnians approached them. General Glozelle stared at the girl who had saved his life twice and noticed something different.

"Your eyes!" he cried out.

Everyone turned to look at Annie's eyes and were surprised to see them turning a deeper blue. Her eyes shone in the light and brightened her entire face. They all looked at one another confused by what this meant.

"Let us go home," announced Caspian pulling Voldy into his arms and kissing her.

* * *

Annie had a burst of energy and stayed in the kitchens for most of the day. No one saw her. She would not even allow the actual cooks into the kitchen. Finally, four hours later, she asked everyone to be dressed and seated in the Great Hall. She got several helpers to carry the food she had prepared into the Great Hall.

"Merry Christmas!" she announced, smiling at them all.

Before them was a four-course Christmas Dinner for each of them. LC disappeared upstairs and suddenly appeared with several boxes of Christmas crackers. She handed them all out grinning. Everyone began pulling the crackers and various explosions went off around the Great Hall.

"LC where on Earth did you get these?" gasped Mira as several butterflies flew out of hers and flew around her head.

LC grinned mischievously. "Fred and George gave them to me to test and see how the consumers reacted to them."

They all ate heartily and sat chatting and eating for over three hours. Once everyone was finished Annie and Voldy snuck into the TARDIS and brought out a TV/DVD player combo, along with several DVDs. They all gathered around the TV and sat cuddled up to one another watching Miracle on 34th Street. Most dozed off throughout the movie. Only Annie was awake by the end of the movie. She crept out of Cee's arms and switched everything off. She surveyed her happily sleeping friends. The happiest was most definitely Voldy, who was enveloped in Caspian's arms and snuggled into his chest. Annie smiled to herself and walked out to the balcony to stare up at the sky. By the light of the stars and moon she pulled back her sleeve and stared at the scar on her arm. It was dark green, almost black and looked like thorns. She looked back up to the sky above her just as a shooting star zoomed high above. Closing her eyes she made her wish.

_Please don't let my foreboding feeling be right._

* * *

**A/N:** *giggles at expected reaction of readers* I know in the last chapter I said the next chapter was the very last one, well in a way it is. This is just a little extra chapter I've thrown in as a Christmas present to all my girls.

Also Maple, Josie and Cee - I'm so sorry your pressies are going to be late. I'll just try to make them extra special to make up for it! *hugs*

Love you all. Please make my Christmas by giving me a nice little review! :D

~Annie

xx


	5. Death is only the beginning

**Death is only the beginning**

Annie had locked herself in the kitchen and had been cooking most of the morning. It was becoming a habit for her on special occasions to spoil her sisters. Now everyone was seated in the Great Hall waiting for the third and final course. It was just the RRA with a few of their closest friends in Narnia. A quiet affair was definitely enjoyed by all - not just for the informality of it all, but staying up to see in the New Year the night before had drained many of them.

The entire day went without a hitch and Annie was glad when she trudged up the staircase to her room. Curled up in a ball in her single bed she thought about how time passed so quickly and how in Narnia few had any worries. It was a very carefree and happy place. So she would not give them any. The others would just begin to worry unnecessarily.

It _was_ only dreams filled of nothing but blackness after all.

* * *

Time whirled passed. The girls had fun learning magic, horse riding and defence. Mira had progressed wonderfully with archery and had been made Glenstrom's aide. Voldy was mastering brewing potions and was able to control the power manifesting inside her much better. Her relationship with Caspian had strengthened and on February 2nd he proposed. Narnia was in a flurry of activity to give them a grand April wedding.

Today it was February 14th. Valentine's Day. Maple, Mira and Lollzie were running around wreaking havoc with couples everywhere. All the others were having fun watching the Torture Crew hit unsuspecting couples with water bombs. Cee and Dean where on the backs of the eagles taking in the bright blue sky. Voldy was spending time with Caspian and Annie was wandering around aimlessly.

"There you are, most beautiful and cherished," smiled Glozelle as he found Annie standing in the dining hall alone. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured before leaning in to kiss her.

A painful, woe-filled shriek fell from Annie's lips. The tableware rattled on the laid table; the glasses and mirrors hanging on the walls all shattered. The crystal chandelier jingles as if a gust of wind had blown through the room. Glozelle's eyes widened at the chaos around him. His eyes fell on Annie as the chandelier crashed to the ground. Annie's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. The blue of her irises were too blue. Her cream dress fluttered around her; the long chiffon sleeves pulling tight against her arms. Glozelle's brow furrowed as he noticed the black design trailing up Annie's arm. As the chandelier fell, small droplets of blood burst out from the extremely jagged design on her arm that looked like thorns.

"Annie?" Paula called out anxiously.

All the changes evaporated as Annie rushed past Paula and upstairs. Paula and Glozelle ran after her, but she managed to lock the door of her room before they reached it.

"Annie!" screamed Glozelle through the wooden door.

"What did you do?" hissed Cee as the RRA joined Glozelle and Paula outside Annie's door.

"Nothing. Just wished her Happy Valentine's Day then she…" he trembled off.

"Idiot!" muttered Zebbie and Josie. "She doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Annie, please open the door," called out Cee and Mira.

Annie, shakily, unlatched the door and walked out to them; eyes on the floor, hair partially obscuring her face.

"Annie, what happened back there?" Glozelle spoke first. "Your arm…" he trailed off as she hid her arm behind her back.

"What about your arm?" asked LC.

At that moment Doctor Cornelius appeared in the corridor. Annie's face contorted and she hissed at him. Her thoughts circled around burning him; hanging him; beheading him and placing his head on a pike. The darkness of her mind swirled around her and almost consumed her.

Doctor Cornelius blinked. "This is unheard of. A third awakening and within this child?"

"What are you talking about?" cried out the girls and Glozelle.

"The darkness is consuming her. Somehow the White Witch's essence has entered her and turning her into some evil creature."

"I'll give you evil, old man!" snarled Annie as her eyes flicked to a navy blue, almost black.

All her features were twisted with hate. She cocked her head, observing Doctor Cornelius as some force closed of his airways. The girls began shouting at Annie to stop, to which she smiled and placed a single finger to her lips; silencing them all. Glozelle reached out and grasped her wrist. Annie turned to him and Doctor Glozelle was able to breathe again; the girls were able to speak again but it was silent as the grave. They all stared as Glozelle's legs trembled and he fell to the ground. His face was turning paler the longer he gripped Annie's arms. Soon they could see his veins on his face. They were the colour of ebony. Annie let out a heart wrenching sob before using all her strength to flee. The girls were torn as to who to help. Cee, Mira, Anna and Josie turned to run after Annie, but Aslan appeared before them, blocking their way.

"Tend to Glozelle. I swear to you no harm shall come of Annie if you stay."

"And if we go?" asked Anna.

"Then she will accidentally hurt you and she will be tormented until she finds a way to end it."

Cee let out a pained cry and fell into Anna's arms. Doctor Cornelius began reviving Glozelle with one of Voldy's potions. Colour came back to him. Glozelle stared around and rasped "Annie?" before passing out.

* * *

"Child, this is not the way," called out Aslan's calm voice as he walked through the forest floor towards Annie standing on the cliff.

"How is he?" she asked in a quiet, dead voice.

"He will survive."

A sob broke from her and tears streamed down her face.

"As will you."

"The darkness…Aslan its too strong! I can't fight it anymore. But I will not allow it to consume me! The evil that would be unleashed would destroy all those I love and everything I hold dear in life," she whispered into the wind.

"Annie -"

"I am not her anymore! How can I be?"

"The tears that fall from your eyes show that you are. The reasons for why you wish o jump from this cliff show you are still that strong young girl who wishes to protect and care for all those she loves. But know this Annie, jumping off this cliff is not a solution."

"Why not?"

"Death is only the beginning."

"Cheater," muttered Annie as she wiped away her tears. "You stole that from _The Mummy_!"

"Still the same Annie you always have been."

"But the darkness…I cannot allow my friends to suffer because of me."

"There is a way. But it would require a great sacrifice."

"What?" she asked turning to face Aslan and away from the cliff face.

"Say goodbye to Narnia and leave forever. The essence will have no effect in your world."

Annie turned back to look at the beautiful scenery before her. If she was to go back home her sisters would have to accompany her. Voldy would never get to marry Caspian and have an April wedding. And she would never learn if there could be something between her and Glozelle. With a deep breath she shut her eyes and stilled her thoughts.

"What have you decided?"

"Its time to say goodbye," Annie said softly, a smile playing on her face.

**The End**

**A/N:** And there you have it. The end of this voyage. *laughs* I know it doesn't really tell you what happens but I did have a big long chapter describing Annie's decision and the reaction of all the RRA. But then I realised it was extremely melancholy.

I hope you've enjoyed it, its been quite fun writing.

Please R&R.

*hugs*

~Annie

xx


End file.
